Setelah Suju Vakum
by Choi Heewon
Summary: [DISCONTINUE...] Kehidupan member Suju setelah Vakum dari dunia Hiburan. Mereka mulai menjalani hidup masing-masing tanpa kata "Super Junior" namun dibalik itu, mereka menyimpan rindu yang amat sangat dengan kegiatan Super Junior dengan para membernya. Kita lihat saja kehidupan mereka setelah itu…
1. Chapter 1

Setelah Suju Vakum…

Disclaimer: aku hanya meminjam nama saja.

Cast: All Member Super Junior

Genre: Family, Freindship,

Rated: K+

Warning : OOC, miss Typo (s), Kurang memuaskan de el el

Summary: Kehidupan member Suju setelah Vakum dari dunia Hiburan. Mereka mulai menjalani hidup masing-masing tanpa kata "Super Junior" namun dibalik itu, mereka menyimpan rindu yang amat sangat dengan kegiatan Super Junior dengan para membernya. Kita lihat saja kehidupan mereka setelah itu…

Happy Reading !

PROLOG

_Kami Vakum…. Selamanya…_

_Tak ada lagi penampilan yang memukau…_

_Tak ada lagi teriakan Histeris para fans….._

_Tak ada lagi Dance yang membuat tubuh banjir keringat…_

_Yang ada hanyalah kedamaian di dalam masyarakat.._

_Yang ada hanya pekerjaan ringan di sekeliling warga…_

_Tak perlu waspada, tak perlu bingung…_

_Karena takkan ada yang mengetahui kami, __**seperti dulu**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Aku kangen kalian… Sungguh…"_

"_haaahh~ tak ada lagi yang mengataiku Cerewet…"_

"_Aku kangen teriakan mereka…"_

"_Aku rindu saat mereka meneriakkan nama kami…"_

"_aku sangat senang saat mereka mengatakan kata 'Saranghae' pada kami…"_

"_Rindu kebisingan di Dorm.."_

"_Rindu tertawa bersama berkat lelucon semata…"_

"_Kangen deh saat kami battle Dance…"_

"_aku ingin sekali melihat semua peliharaan kembali berkumpul bersama para majikan!"_

"_Rindu akan berbagi semangat dan kasih sayang"_

"_Rindu dengan keusilan mereka…"_

"_ingin sekali melihat mereka tersenyum, tertawa, menangis bahagia bersama.."_

"_kangen deh dengan wajah mereka yang sedang tidur, marah, ngambek atau yang lainnya!"_

.-.

"Aku kangen liat Super Junior!"-_Aku tersenyum miris_

"coba Super Junior comeback lagi…."-_Andaikan itu bisa._

"aku ingin melihat mereka melucu lagi!"-_Tak mungkin.._

"Ingin sekali aku melihat mereka bernyanyi bersama lagi!"-_Aku juga ingin…_

"aku ingin melihat Dance mereka lagi!"-_Oh mungkinkah?_

.-.

_Kami tlah berbeda…._

_Kami tlah Hidup sendiri-sendiri.._

_Kami hanya dapat memendam rasa rindu dihati.._

_Entah, memang kami tak dapat bertemu atau tak ditakdirkan bersama.._

_Kami hanya ingin, satu._

_Kami ingin, __Seperti dulu lagi…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anyeong! Author bawa ff baru! Rated K kok jadi boleh dibaca siapa aja ^^

FF ini ceritanya setelah para member SJ vakum dr dunia hiburan dan menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Kayak manusia biasa lainnya…

Ni baru Prolog. Maaf kalo Prolognya bener-bener pendek. Rencananya 1 chap itu tentang kehidupan salah satu member SJ. Moga kalian semua suka sama FF ini^^ .

Makasih ya yang udah baca FF ku yg terdahulu… seneng rasanya dapet tanggapan bagus dari kalian!

Sekian dulu! Tunggu chap 1 nya yah!

Review Please…

**HEE**


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah Suju Vakum…

Disclaimer: aku hanya meminjam nama saja.

Cast: All Member Super Junior

Genre: Family, Freindship,

Rated: K+

Warning : OOC, miss Typo (s), Kurang memuaskan, bahasa tidak dimengerti-_- DLL

Summary: Kehidupan member Suju setelah Vakum dari dunia Hiburan. Mereka mulai menjalani hidup masing-masing tanpa kata "Super Junior" namun dibalik itu, mereka menyimpan rindu yang amat sangat dengan kegiatan Super Junior dengan para membernya. Kita lihat saja kehidupan mereka setelah itu…

Happy Reading !

Chapter 1 : Bogoshippoyo Dongsaeng-dongsaengku!

Hai, perkenalkan. Namaku Park Jung Soo. Merasa familiar? Oke mungkin perkenalan ini lebih terkenal..

Anyeonghasseyo, Park Jung Soo imnida! Biasa dipanggil Leeteuk! Kalian kenal sekarang?

Yap, kalian boleh memanggilku Eeteuk, namun orang lain memanggilku Jung Soo. Mungkin dulu mereka memanggilku Eeteuk. Namun sekarang tak ada lagi yang memangggilku begitu. Tentu saja. _Itu Dahulu._ Sekarang aku adalah Park Jung Soo, seorang manager artis terkenal yang bernama Kim Min Zie.

Kalian kenal Super Junior kan? Kalau kalian kenal mereka, kalian juga pasti kenal aku. Yap! Aku lah sang leader dari Boyband itu. Namun sekali lagi kukatakan, _Itu Dahulu._

Sekarang ini aku menjalani rutinitasku menjadi warga biasa. Yah walaupun begitu aku amat menikmatinya. Walau jadi Manager itu lumayan susah, namun aku pernah jadi artisnya. Jadi, aku tahu kalau sang artis sudah capek, atau tak berniat pun aku sudah paham betul. Tentu saja, aku dulu termasuk salah satu artis tersibuk. Bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri, namun kalian tahu kan? Jadi Leader, MC, DJ Radio dan masih banyak lagi. Itu sungguh melelahkan.

Hingga akhirnya, kami menyerah. Aku pun ikut menyerah. Banyak sekali factor yang membuat kami harus terpisah. Terutama factor Usia. Setiap orang pasti semakin lama hidup usianya akan semakin tua. Dan itu juga berlaku pada siapapun. Tidak ada pengecualian walaupun manusia itu adalah artis besar, pendeta atau apapun.

Hahhh~ jadi Flashback begini. Sudahlah, buang jauh-jauh pikiran masa lalu! Sekarang pikirkan masa depan! Bekerja keraslah agar mendapat uang yang cukup untuk kebutuhan, carilah wanita pilihan untuk menjadi istrimu kelak Jung Soo!

"Yak! Oppa! Kenapa kau melamun sih!?" terdengar suara yeoja ditelinga kananku. Aku yang kaget langsung menengok ke kanan. Terlihatlah yeoja wajah imut, cantik dan manis bernama Kim Min Zie. Dialah artis yang kuatur jadwalnya selama ini. Dia sedang naik daun tahun ini. Makanya akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk.

"ahh.. maafkan Oppa Min Zie-ya. oppa sedang kelelahan.." ujarku. Aku sengaja menyuruh dia memanggilku oppa agar lebih dekat. Aku tak mau dia memanggilku Ahjushi seperti dulu. Terang saja aku masih tidak terima dipanggil begitu walaupun umurku sudah hamper kepala 4. Tapi dari penampilan aku masih muda lho!

"nah nah.. capek kan gak perlu melamun juga. Aku juga mau istirahat oppa. Aku begitu lelah…" Rengeknya. Ia terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Aku tertawa pelan. Aku mengerti, namun dia masih ada beberapa schedule sampai malam nanti.

"Oppa mengerti Min Zie-ya. tapi kau masih harus menjalani beberapa schedule sampai jam 9 malam nanti. Sehabis itu kau tak ada jadwal sampai besok siang…" aku berusaha membangkitkan semangatnya.

"ahh Oppa.. tolong cancel semua jadwalku sehabis ini. Sungguh aku amat sangat lelah oppa.." ucapnya lemas. Haduuhh aku harus bagaimana ini?

"Min Zie. Kau sudah sering meng-cancel jadwal. Kalau kau begini terus kau takkan dapat Job lagi" nasihatku lagi. Jujur memang ia beberapa minggu ini sering meng-cancel jadwalnya dengan alasan sangat capek.

"iya oppa.. tapi kumohon sekali lagi saja! Sehabis itu aku janji takkan pernag meng-cancel lagi…" dia keras kepala sekali sih!? Agak sebal juga. Kenapa dia jadi manja begini?

"Tak bisa begitu Min Zie-ya. kau harus melakukan Schedule ini!" ujarku tegas.

"aku gak mau! Oppa saja yang melakukannya! Apa oppa kira aku tidak capek menyanyi sambil ngedance begitu!? Capek tau oppa! Kau tak pernah merasakan seperti ini!" dia terlihat marah. Dasar anak ini!

"aku pernah merasakannya! Makanya aku tau! Walaupun capek, kita harus tetap melakukan schedule demi fans dan juga demi image kita di masyarakat! Kau tak tahu betapa lelahnya menjadi penyanyi, DJ Radio sekaigus MC! Aku juga lelah! Pokoknya kau harus tetap melakukan schedule itu!" bentakku tak kalah keras. Semua yang ingin kukatakan keluar sudah…. Ups!

Aku menutup mulutku kaget. Kulihat Min Zie sedang termenung lalu menatapku penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan bingung.

"Tunggu, oppa pernah menjadi penyanyi, DJ Radio sekaligus MC? Kapan oppa? Apakah memang oppa amat sangat terkenal? Kok oppa tidak memberitahuku?" Nah kan! Dia menanyaiku seperti itu! Aduh Jung Soo ! kenapa kau teledor begini sih!?

"mm.. mak..maksud oppa… Artis yang oppa atur sebelum kamu itu Penyanyi, DJ Radio sekaligus MC. Iya! Iya begituu.. mana mungkin aku yang begini bisa jadi artis besar seperti itu?" ucapku agak tergagap untuk meyakinkannya. Dia terlihat masih ragu. Oh ayolah Min Zie! Percaya saja!

"eh? Kata Oppa bukannya aku artis pertama yang oppa atur?" aish! Aku lupa!

"mm.. e..emangnya oppa pernah ngomong begitu? Gak ah kayaknya…" aku bertambah panic karena dia menatapku intens

"memangnya, siapa nama artis yang pernah oppa tangani?" aduh! Ini anak banyak sekali bertanya! Ah bilang saja…

"Leeteuk! Dia yang oppa atur! Kau kenal dia kan?" terpaksa kupakai nama itu untuk meyakinkannya. Semoga berhasil!

"ohh! Leeteuk Super Junior kah? Huwaaa~ tak percaya aku oppa! Dia kan terkenal sekali! Sampai sekarang saja namanya masih terdengar." Aku tersenyum kecil. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan… aku tak mau teringat itu sekarang….

"baiklah! Aku ingin mengikuti jejak Leeteuk oppa itu! Aku ingin terus bersemangat seperti dia! Aku tak jadi membatalkan schedule deh.." semangatnya. Aku jadi teringat diriku yang dulu.

"nah gitu dong! Itu baru namanya Min Zie!" aku ikutan bersemangat jadinya..

"tapi oppa, aku minta mampir ke 2 café kesukaanku dulu yah!"

"eh, 2? Terlalu banyak! 1 saja! Agar lebih santai waktu kita disana Zie.." ucapku

"huufttt baiklah! Ayo oppa ikut aku! Café itu enak sekali deh! Nyaman dan makannanya enak sekali!" dia semangat sekali..

" oke oppa ikut. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya. ingat schedule mu oke?"

"Arraseo oppa~" dia terlihat sedikit lesu ketika kuingatkan schedulenya. Kami melangkah ke mobil miliknya dan segera pergi ke tempat yang dituju.

Di tengah perjalanan, kuajak ia bicara. "memangnya, apa nama café kesukaanmu yang akan kita kunjungi sekarang?"

"mmm yang akan kita tuju sekarang adalah Kona Beans! Itu juga pernah dikabarkan milik 3 anggota Super Junior lho oppa! Sampai sekarang Kona Beans masih saja terkenal!"

DEG

Kona beans? Oh tidak.. aku bisa bertemu In Young Noona kalau begitu. Oemma sudah mengerti keinginanku bahwa aku ingin pergi dari dunia hiburan, tapi kalau Noona ku? Aiihh dia kurang setuju! Mana sampai sekarang Ia kadang masih memanggilku dengan 'Teuki' lagi! Bisa mati aku!

Memang Kona Beans masih jadi milikku bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Namun aku tak pernah bertemu mereka. Orangtua dan saudara mereka bilang, Kyu Min itu sibuk juga sepertiku. Ahh jadi kangen begini..

"oppa! Kita sudah sampai! Ayoo kita masuk!" teriak Min Zie. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera mengangguk lemah. Aku berjalan gontai mengikuti langkah ceria Min Zie.

"selamat datang di Kona Beans!" sapa salah satu pelayan disana. Ia melihatku kaget. Aku langsung menaruh jari telunjukku di bibirku menyuruhnya diam. Karena ia sudah tau, bahwa aku adalah salah satu majikannya. Namun ia tak tahu bahwa aku _mantan_ artis.

"Min Zie, carilah tempat duduk dan pesanlah makanan. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Suruhku yang mendapat anggukan dari Min Zie.

Aku bukan ke toilet, namun keruang Oemmaku. Otomatis juga itu ruanganku. Waktu masuk, aku disuguhi berbagai foto yang terpajang disana. Termasuk foto "Super Junior"

Aku tak menemukan Oemmaku. Namun aku tak terlalu peduli. Aku menuju salah satu dinding disana, yang terdapat berbagai foto para member Super Junior disana. Dari saat kami masih ber 13, sampai 1 persartu dari kami Wamil. Aku menggapai pigura foto yang didalamnya berisi fotoku dengan Kangin saling merangkul, dan dibelakang kami berdua terdapat semua member. Bahkan aku bisa lihat dari belakang Donhae terlihat ingin sekali memelukku namun ditahan oleh Siwon. Aku tertawa kecil. Tak dapat kupungkiri aku rindu para dongsaengku. Sungguh…

Tak terasa, airmataku jatuh perlahan. Aku menangis rindu. Aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Aku sangat menyesal telah kehilangan mereka. Kadang aku menyalahkan kenapa di dunia ini ada usia yang bertambah tua!? Karena Usia lah kami harus berpisah seperti ini. tak ada inisiatif dari kami sendiri untuk mengunjung member-member lainnya. Walaupun kami 1 negara, bahkan bisa saja 1 kota, namun belum tentu kami dapat bertemu dengan mudah.

Memikirkan hal ini membuatku mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu…

**FLASHBACK**

Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri salah satu jalan di kota Seoul. Tak sengaja aku melewati sekumpulan gadis yang menurutku sudah lumayan bermur. Mungkin bisa diperkirakan baru berkepala 3.

"Aku kangen banget mereka deh…" kata Yeoja1

"benar,, ,mereka kan berjaya sekali… kenapa harus Vakum yah?"-Yeoja 2

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku Kangen Super Junior…"-Yeoja 3

DEG!

Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"iya… waktu dulu, aku senang sekali sama mereka! Apalagi waktu melihat mereka semua bercanda ria sambil tertawa bahagia. Membuatku ikut tersenyum bahagia juga!"-Yeoja 2

"kenapa mereka harus bubar sih?"Yeoja 1

"kan factor awalnya kan pasti Umur mereka yang udah gak bisa dibilang muda lagi."-Yeoja 3. Dan perkataan ini membuatku benar-benar membeku.

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum aku kembali teringat semua Dongsaengku itu dan menyebabkanku menangis…

**FLASHBACK END**

"Aku Kangen kalian.. Sungguh…"

Kuraba wajah-wajah lucu mereka yang berada di dalam figura foto yang lumayan besar. Berisikan 13 member Super Junior lengkap. Terlihat sekali wajah-wajah mereka yang tampak berseri-seri. Airmataku kembali menetes. Mengenai kemeja Putihku.

"kangen pada mereka, Teuki ah?"

Aku memejamkan mata. Aku tau sekali siapa pemilik suara lembut itu. Noonaku.

"kenapa tak menemui mereka oeh?" suara oemmaku. Aku tak menyangka ada oemmaku juga.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Menghapus perlahan jejak yang dibuat air mataku di wajah. Dan berbalik menghadap 2 Yeoja yang amat kucintai.

"iya.. aku kangen sekali pada para Dongsaeng bandelku itu oemma.. Noona. Tapi, mungkin jika keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada kami, kami bisa bertemu di suatu tempat…" ucapku penuh ketegaran. Aku harus tegar. Aku yakin Tuhan akan memberi kesempatan untuk kami bertemu kembali.

"aku berharap itu terjadi Teuki. Sekarang urus artismu itu dulu. Lihat dia sedang kebingungan mencarimu." Ujar Noonaku. Omona! Aku lupa ada Min Zie.

"Gomawo Noona sudah mengingatkan! Oemma, Noona! Aku pamit dulu yah!" aku mencium kening Oemma ku lalu menghampiri meja Min ZIe.

"Yak! Oppa ini ke Toilet lama sekali sih! Lihat, makananku saja sudah habis!" Min Zie menunjukkan piring kosongnya padaku. Yang kubalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"sudah tak apa. ayo sekarang kita kelokasi Syutingmu!" aku menarik tangannya namun ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"yak! Oppa tak makan? Aku juga belum bayar!"

"Sudah tak apa! Ayo cepat! Kau sudah terlambat!" aku segera menariknya yang terus meronta-ronta. Aku tak perduli. Ketika kami melewati pintu masuk+keluar, disampingku masuk namja berkacamata coklat dan mengenakan topi hitam. Kudengar ia berteriak...

"Oemma! Minnie datang!"

Mungkinkah!?

TBC

Anyeong Hasseyo~ Hee bawa chapter 1 nya nih! Maaf klo kurang memuaskan, kurang panjang atau kurang segalanya. Hee minta maaf (_ _)

Hee ga bisa janji nerusin ff ini kilat. Bisa dibilang Hee mau hiatus sementara. Soalnya Hee harus focus ke pelajaran walaupun Hee bukan kelas 9 atau 12 XD

Maaf juga klo End di chapter ini menggantung gtu. Lagi buntu ide tp harus tetep lanjutin ni ff ;_;

Maaf juga Klo ada Typo. Nulisnya cepet-cepet sih.

Makasih ya yang udah Review^^

Boleh Hee minta Review lagi? Klo review nya banyak, Hee mungkin bisa lebih cepet Update ^^

Sekian dulu! Review please? :3

**HEE**


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah Suju Vakum…

Disclaimer: aku hanya meminjam nama saja.

Cast: All Member Super Junior

Genre: Family, Freindship,

Rated: K+

Warning : OOC, miss Typo (s), Kurang memuaskan, bahasa tidak dimengerti-_- DLL

Summary: Kehidupan member Suju setelah Vakum dari dunia Hiburan. Mereka mulai menjalani hidup masing-masing tanpa kata "Super Junior" namun dibalik itu, mereka menyimpan rindu yang amat sangat dengan kegiatan Super Junior dengan para membernya. Kita lihat saja kehidupan mereka setelah itu…

Happy Reading !

Chapter 2: My Best Friend Birthday…

Anyeong! Kenalkan! Kim Heechul imnida! Kalian kenal aku? Benarkah? Kalau tidak, mungkin kau pernah mendengar panggilan Heenim? Atau Lady HeeHee? Atau Heesica? Tau? Yap! Itulah aku!

Tapi _itu Dahulu. _Sekarang aku bukan orang yang suka memParodykan wanita ataupun orang lain. Sekarang aku ya diriku, Kim Heechul. Yang tengah berusaha bertahan hidup setelah vakum dari Super Junior dengan membangun usaha, yaitu sebagai penjual bunga di toko. Memang sepertinya klasik(?) sekali jaman sekarang masih saja ada yang menjual bunga. Namun aku tak peduli. Buktinya berkat berjualan seperti ini, hidupku berkecukupan. Bahkan lebih.

Aahh… February adalah bulan yang menyenangkan. Banyak sekali yang memesan bunga di tokoku. Disini aku tak bekerja sendiri. Ada Oemmaku yang selalu membantuku setiap saat. Kadang juga saudara perempuanku datang kesini. Karena saudara perempuanku itu yang membawa untung disini. Kenapa? Karena dia artis besar! Kau tau? Kalau ada artis disini Otomatis? Tokoku ramai! Betul tidak?

Hari ini tanggal 3 February. Hahhh ulang tahun si Evil maknae yah. Kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya yah? Apakah ia masih jahil seperti dulu? Apa ia masih bersuara bagus? Apa ia meridukan Super Junior sepertiku sekarang? Sungguh aku amat sangat merindukan Super Junior sekarang. Terus kupandangi kalender di mejaku.

"Haaahh~ tak ada yang mengataiku cerewet..."

Entah kenapa, aku kangen dibilang cerewet. Padahal dulu aku tak suka dipanggil begitu.

Ckliiinnggg… ( bunyi pintu toko kebuka -_-" )

"Oppa! Aku mau pesan bunga-bunga yang bagus!" Teriak seorang yeoja dari arah pintu toko sambil berlari kearahku.

"Yak! Kim Min Zie! Bisa tidak kau memberiku salam atau apa kek. Biar lebih sopan!" aku mengomelinya. Tentu saja. Dia kadang bersikap seperti anak kecil begini.

"Mianhae oppa! Kekeke~" ucapnya.

Ya, dialah saudaraku, keponakanku. Namanya Kim Min Zie. Dia si artis besar yang sedang tenar sekarang. Kalau lihat dia di TV, aku jadi kangen masa laluku deh.

Aiisshh sudahlah! Kembali ke topic pembicaraan!

"isshh! Kali ini kumaafkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau membeli bunga untuk siapa oeh?" tanyaku sambil melihat bunga-bunga ditokoku yang masih segar.

"aku ingin memberinya pada guru menyanyi-ku! Yah mantan sih. Dia guru menyanyiku waktu aku trainee. Berikan bunga yang bagus untuk dia yang sedang berulang tahun ya!"

"aigoo.. Min Zie… memangnya kapan ulang tahun gurumu itu oeh?" oemma bertanya pada Min Zie. Aku masih sibuk mencari-cari bunga yang bagus sesuai keinginannya.

"Hari ini ahjumma! Aku sering memanggilnya Cho Songsaenim!" jawabnya semangat. CHO!?

Aku agak kaget. Namun biarlah. Banyak kan di Korea yang bermarga Cho? Jangan kepikiran dia dulu…

"trus, tanggal 9 February aku juga pesan bunga juga yah! Untuk orang yang menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan itu. Dia ternyata ulang tahun tanggal 9 lho, Ahjumma, Oppa!" ucapnya kegirangan. Aku hanya tersenyum.

3 February, Ultah si Maknae. 9 February, bukankah, ulang tahun sang Beijing Fried Rice?

Aku terpaku. Terdiam. Kenangan masa lalu terulang lagi. Aku memejamkan mata sambil memegang bunga lili putih ditanganku. Hampir saja air mataku keluar, jika oemma tidak memanggilku.

"Heenim, sudah memilih bunganya?" aduh oemma! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu di depan Minzie dong!

Aku menoleh dan mendapati pandangan bingung dari Minzie. Aduh, mati aku! Aku harus menjelaskan apa ke Minzie kalau tau saudaranya ini dulunya seorang personil Boyband? Sekedar info, ia belum tahu sama sekali masa laluku. Namun ia tahu Super Junior! Ia juga pernah mengira aku adalah anggota boyband itu. Tapi aku langsung menggelengkan kepala dan menyangkalnya. Aku tak mau identitasku terungkap.

Dan memang, Minzie pernah hampir kecelakaan. Waktu ia tengah jalan-jalan sendiri, jalan kaki, ia pernah hampir terserempet mobil. Namun ada namja Tinggi, berkulit Tan, dan berwajah China menolongnya. Aku melihatnya karena waktu itu aku tak sengaja berada di tempat kejadian itu, karena kejadian itu juga dekat dengan toko ku. Dia menggendong Minzie. Aku berteriak memanggilnya. Untung identitas Minzie yang seorang artis tidah terungkap. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Kulihat wajahnya sekilas yang mirip dengan 'Dia'. Seketika bayanganku akan 'Dia' terulang saat itu. Aku sungguh amat merindukan saat itu. Ia langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan salam. Aku yang tersadar saat itu segera menggengdong Minzie kerumahku. Untung ia tak apa-apa dan tak ada netizen yang tahu.

"ah! Oemma!" aku berteriak sedikit keras pada oemma. Oemma menutup mulutnya, seperti orang keceplosan. Memang iya sih dia keceplosan.

"ahjumma! Kau memanggil Heechul oppa dengan Heenim? Itu kan panggilan Kim Heechul dari Super Junior!" tebaknya. Dan yah, aku tak bisa menahan ekspresi kagetku. Tentu saja! Ia sebentar lagi akan tahu!

"aaah aniyo Minzie-ya… karena nama mereka sama, makanya Oemma juga sering memanggilnya Heenim. Heechul oppa mu itu juga tidak keberatan. Iyakan?" Oemma mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"ah! Iya Minzie! Oemma memang sering begitu..! sudahlah ini bunganya! Ingat kau harus membayarnya!" candaku agak gagap. Ia masih terlihat bingung saat mererima sebuket bunga dariku.

"Ne, Ne oppa! Memang aku orang yang suka berhutang apa!" ia terlihat kesal lalu tertawa.

"oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama orang yang menyelamatkanmu itu? Kau sudah mengenalnya kan?" tanyaku agar kami tak canggung.

"ah iya! Dia orangnya baik sekali lho oppa! Aku tak tahu nama Korea-nya. Tapi nama China nya adalah…." Ucapannya terputus karena HP nya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo? Ah iya oppa! Aku akan segera kesana! Anyeong!" bicaranya di Telpon. Singkat sekali. Aku yakin itu Managernya yang tengah mencarinya.

"Heechul Oppa! Ahjumma! Aku pergi dulu ya! aku mau langsung ke tempat Songsaenim ku! Anyeong!" ia membungkukkan badannya lalu segera pergi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan orang yang menolong Minzie.

"maafkan Oemma yah Heenim. Hampir saja ketahuan tadi…" aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Uri Evil Maknae!

_6 hari kemudian….._

Hari ini, tepat tanggal 9 February. Hari ini hari Ulang Tahun Sahabat terbaikku. Sungguh, rasanya rindu sekali padanya.

Aku bangun dari kasurku. Kubuka lemari pakaianku. Kubuka laci didalamnya. Kuambil figura foto yang lumayan besar ukurannya. Didalamnya, terdapat foto Super Junior. Terlihat aku dan Hangeng tengah merangkul sambil tertawa lepas. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kulihat member lain di foto itu, EunSiHae tengah merangkul bertiga dengan Siwon berada ditengah. Disampingnya, ada KangTeuk dan Kyumin yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Taklupa Kibum dan Shindong yang tengah Tersenyum tak kalah lebarnya. Aku ingat sekali, saat itu adalah saat kami mempromosikan album Sorry Sorry, album terkenal kami. _**Ber-13. **_Seketika air mataku mengalir deras. Aku tak bisa menahan isakkanku. Aku memang sangat merindukan mereka. **Sangat. **Apalagi pada Hankyung, sahabatku yang paling berharga, hidupku hancur saat dia meminta keluar dari Super Junior. Dia memulai Solo karir di China. Dan aku yakin sampai sekarang ia masih di China.

Ahh biasanya aku yang dikenal adalah orang yang pantang menangis. Sekarang aku menangis dengan mudahnya. Aishh Kim Heechul! Kau seorang Namja! Jangan cengeng seperti ini! kuhapus kasar air mataku. Kucoba tersenyum.

Tapi, tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, aku paling gampang menangis jika soal Keluarga, dan juga soal Super Junior. Itulah kelemahanku yang dapat membuatku menangis kencang seketika.

Aku taruh figura foto itu di meja nakas disamping kasurku. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Hari ini aku ditugaskan berbelanja oleh oemma. Ahhh sekalian saja aku berbelanja baju. Kekeke~ kau tau kan aku tetap seorang Kim Heechul yang gila berbelanja~

Aku bersiap-siap. Tak perlu memakai kacamata, syal, ataupun topi untuk menutupi wajahku. Sekarang aku bukan artis terkenal kan? Cukup memakai kemeja santai, jas santai berwarna biru dan celana jeans. (bayangin Heenim di Intimate Note Suju yah ^^) aku segera berpamitan pada oemmaku dan mencari taksi untuk pergi ke department store terdekat.

Aku membayar taksi itu, dan melangkah masuk. Aku tak peduli ini mall apa. Yang penting aku dapat berbelanja~ ngumpung uang keuntungan berjualan bunga sedang lebih. Dan bunga pesanan MinZie untuk hari ini sudah dipaketkan. Jadi aku tenang deh .

Kulihat segerombolan orang berjas formal tengah memperhatikan seluruh isi Mall dari lantai bawah. Aku juga berada di lantai bawah sih. Kulihat ditengah-tengah segerombolan orang itu, terdapat namja yang belum terlalu tua tengah mengkomando yang lainnya. Pengusaha muda yah.

Ketika aku melewati mereka, persis disebelahku, kudengar salah seorang disana berbicara.

"Choi Sajangnim. Anda dipanggil oleh tuan besar diruangannya. Biar Hyundai Departement store ini saya yang mengurus sementara."

DEG!

Choi? Hyundai Departement store!? Aku tak salah dengarkah? Disini, Hyundai!?

"nde. Aku akan segera menemuinya.." Suara itu!?

Orang itu segera pergi. Mataku mengikuti arahnya pergi.

"Permisi, anda menganggu jalan kami." Kata seorang ibu dengan anak kecil dibelakangku. Aku langsung meminta maaf dan bergeser dari situ. Ia membungkuk sedikit dan aku membalasnya. Aku masih termenung…. Mungkinkah!?

TBC

Engga ding,,, masa ending di chap ni terlalu menggantung? Lanjut yah! ^^

Skip Time…

Aku telah berada di Kamarku sekarang. Kulihat 2 kantung belanjaanku dari Mall.

"Heechul! Bantu oemma chagi!" teriak oemma dari toko yang masih bisa kudengar. Memang rumahku dan tokoku sengaja kubangun menjadi 1 bangunan, agar mudah nantinya.

"Ne Oemma! Tunggu!" teriakku membalasnya.

Aku berlari ke toko. Aku menemukan oemmaku tengah mendapat banyak pelanggan. Toko sedang ramai masa aku hanya dikamar sih!? Aku benar-benar keterlaluan!

"ahhh! Mianhae oemma! Toko sedang ramai, aku malah dikamar!" aku membungkuk pada oemmaku.

"tak apa kok! Cepat sekarang kau bantu pemuda disana memilih bunga yang ingin dia beli!" oemma menunjuk seorang namja manis di ujung toko. Ia terlihat bingung memilih bunga yang akan ia beli. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia memunggungi ku. Aku menghampirinya lalu tersenyum ramah.

"permisi Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku ramah padanya. Jika tak ramah, mana mau ia membeli bungaku?

"ah iya? Bolehkah aku meminta Bunga matahari yang masih segar?" ia berbalik ke arahku. Betapa terkejutnya aku! Sosok namja manis, bersuara agak cempreng namun enak didengar, berambut coklat agak tua, dan senyumannya yang amat manis. Dengan Apron yang masih setia menempel ditubuhnya menutupi kemeja merahnya yang menambah kesan imut.

Mungkinkah!?

TBC

Cuap-cuap bentaarrr~

Anyeong! Hee balik lagi bawa chap 2 nya! Di chap ini dah dikasih berapa Clue nya yah Anggota Suju nya? 4 ada kali yah! Klo kalian ELF, pasti tau siapa aja tuh yang udah Hee sebutin ciri-cirinya.

Maaf klo Updatenya kelamaan, maklum mungkin bisa update Cuma 1 minggu skali atau 2 minggu atau bahkan 1 bulan skali.. :'( tapi kalo emang para readers udah ga sabar baca and banyak yang review aku bisa lanjut cepet . (R: pengen banget FF nya dibaca =.= . H: *pundung dipojokkan*)

Ni balesan Reviewnya!

**CacaClouds: iya sama… *amit2 bareng* ni kan cm fanfic. Jd tenang aja ;). Bisa jadi sih 13 chap.. liat ntar aja yah! Jangan nangis ne chigu! Makasih dah review 2 kali. Maaf br bls skrng yah^^. Hehe.. bisa jadi itu ming oppa bisa gak lho *tampang muka misterius* thanks dah baca and review!**

**Rossaelf4ever: ni udah lanjut. Tp maaf ga bs langsung bbrp chap. Susah. Tp udah aku kasih clue member SJ nya disini ^^ thanks dah baca and review!**

**Evil Rommate: iya deh.. amit2 ya klo mereka beneran bubar. Tenang ni cm Fanfic kok^^ thanks ff nya dibilang bagus :' Thanks juga dah baca and review!**

**AreynaKyuminElf: bisa jadi ini dr Leader ampe Maknae. Tp terserah readers mau berurutan apa gak. And ini dah lanjut ^^ thanks dah baca and Review!**

**Jmhyewon: masama! Makasih dah bc ff ku ****. Tenang ini cm fanfic kok^^ ga usah khawatir mereka bubar beneran. **** ni dah lanjut ****. Thanks dah baca and review!**

**Elfishy: ni dah lanjut^^. Makanya tunggu Hee terus ya buat update ****. Thanks "Fighting" nya :' thanks jg dah baca and review!**

**Kim Naely: maaf ya ga bs update Kilat. Ni udah berusaha buat update ****. Kibum and Hankyung ada. Tapi klo ZhouRy belum tau ada apa ga. Masih bingung. Kalo Readers mau, aku bakalan tambahin Zhory ****. Thanks dah baca and review!**

**Hanum sal: aku juga baru suka mereka 1 tahun yang lalu kok. Jadi bs dibilang baru juga. Suju is number 1! *teriak pake toa* thanks dah baca and Review!**

**Hikari Hoshigawa: udah lanjut! Jangan nangis doong! :' thanks dah baca and review!**

**Park EunRa JewELFishy: udah lanjut! Thanks dah baca and review!**

**Futari chan: maaf ga bisa kusebutin tahunnya! Kan kita ga tau kapan SJ vakum? Ni dah lanjut! Thanks dah baca and review!**

**IyELF: anyeong! Bisa jd ff sedih jg sih. Entah. Thanks dah baca and review!**

**Asa: udah lanjut! Thanks dah baca and review!**

Kebanyakan cuap-cuap yah! Maaf ya! makasih semua yg udah review! Maaf klo yg udah review di prolog br dibales sekarang. Mian yah klo ada Typo atau ga puas ama ni ff ! Terima Kasih!

Review again please…

**HEE**


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah Suju Vakum…

Disclaimer: aku hanya meminjam nama saja.

Cast: All Member Super Junior

Genre: Family, Freindship,

Rated: K+

Warning : OOC, miss Typo (s), Kurang memuaskan, bahasa tidak dimengerti-_- DLL

Summary: Kehidupan member Suju setelah Vakum dari dunia Hiburan. Mereka mulai menjalani hidup masing-masing tanpa kata "Super Junior" namun dibalik itu, mereka menyimpan rindu yang amat sangat dengan kegiatan Super Junior dengan para membernya. Kita lihat saja kehidupan mereka setelah itu…

Happy Reading !

Chap 3: Sorry Sorry^^

Anyeong Hasseyo! Hankyung imnida. Itu nama Korea ku. Sedangkan nama China ku adalah Hangeng. Ya, aku asli China. Namun pekerjaanku ini yang memaksaku untuk _kembali _ke Korea.

Aku bilang Kembali tadi yah? Ya… memang. Aku dulu pernah belasan tahun tinggal di Korea. Takkan pernah kulupakan masa-masa itu. Tentu saja. Aku mendapat banyak teman, sahabat, dan Fans

Ups! Ketahuan! Kekeke~ iya aku dulu punya baaaanyaaaakkk~ Fans! Senangnya disayang banyak orang, diteriaki namanya oleh hampir beribu-ribu orang di dunia. Namun itu _Dahulu_.

Oke, aku ga mau mengingat masa laluku sekarang. Bukan karena itu kenangan buruk atau apa. Tapi aku tidak mau mengingat semua itu sekarang. Kenapa? Kalian gak boleh tau yah^^

Aku ke Korea karena disuruh Appaku. Selama di China, setelah aku lelah dengan dunia Entertaiment, aku memilih jadi Guru Kungfu. Yahh aku begini-begini kan jago kalo soal Kungfu. Ingin sih jadi guru balet. Tapi agak ragu juga. Masa iya aku yang ganteng nan macho begini malah ngajar balet yang harus gemulai? Bisa-bisa malah Anak-anak muridku ngerebutin aku lagi. (Han oppa narsis -_- )

Yah lumayan banyak muridku diKorea. Dan berkat pekerjaan ini, aku berkecukupan hidup sendiri di Korea serta bisa mengirim uang untuk oemma dan appa ku di China. Klo hidup sendiri di Korea, kayaknya aku dah pengalaman kan? Yahh kalian tau lah aku udah belasan tahun di Korea dulu. Tapi banyak teman yang tinggal bersamaku. Sekarang aku benar-benar sendiri. Mungkin aku punya beberapa kerabat. Namun tak sebanyak dulu. Aiiihh jadi inget masa lalu kan!?

"Songsaenim! Kenapa songsaenim melamun?" Suara namja kecil membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Dong Ho-ah. Kau membuatku kaget!" ucapku padanya. Dia malah terkekeh geli.

"hehe.. Mian songsaenim. Habisnya songsaenim malah ngelamun. Aku dan teman-teman kan ingin belajar jurus baru!" ujar Dong Ho ceria

"hei… Kungfu kita bukan yang seperti di Film Naruto. Kungfu kita itu untuk bela diri! Ingat yah!" Nasihatku padanya sekaligus teman-temannya.

"NE!" balas mereka serempak.

"oke, sebelum latihan dimulai kembali, ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanyaku sambil menatap satu persatu

"Aku songsaenim!" salah satu murid yeojaku, Min Young mengangkat tangannya. Tanda ia mau bertanya.

"apa Minyoung? Bilang pada Songsae."

"memang benar, Songsaenim pernah menyelamatkan yeoja remaja dari kecelakan?" oh begitu. Eh dia tau darimana yah? Apa dia tahu bahwa yeoja yang kuselamatkan adalah Artis? (Teng tong! *Hee ngerusuh. Digebuk massal*)

"iya pernah. Kamu tahu darimana Minyoung-ah?" tanyaku.

"hmmm.. aku dengar dari rumor saja. Kan Songsenim terkenal Karena sudah menjuarai Kungfu selama 2 tahun ini…" katanya agak gagap. Eh? Anak kecil udah tahu Rumor? Dasar… *Han Oppa geleng-geleng*

"udah kan? Tidak ada yang bertanya lagi? Kalu sudah, ayo kita mulai latihan!" Teriakku semangat.

"NE!" Balas murid-muridku serempak.

Skip Time….

Huuuufftt~ capeknyaaa~ mengajar Kungfu anak-anak kecil bukan hal yang mudah. Namun tetap saja aku menyukainya. Kadang mereka yang bertingkah konyol dan polos membuatku tak tahan untuk tertawa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak kecil, aku juga ingin punya anak deh. Rasanya pasti bahagia ya kalau sudah memiliki keluarga kecil yang tentram dan damai… Apa _'mereka'_ sudah memiliki keluarga ya? kalau iya, berarti aku kalah dong. Tapi aku ga ngebayangin kalau _'dia'_ bakalan punya pacar Yeoja cantik. Dia sendiri mirip Yeoja! Haha~

Kumasuki apartementku. Tak sengaja kulihat paket Bunga pemberian Min Zie. Iya, Min Zie itu nama Yeoja yang kuselamatkan dari kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin aku bisa bercerita sedikit yah?

Waktu itu aku tengah libur dari acara " Ajar-Mengajar" Kungfu. Aku tengah berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Tiba-tiba saat aku menengok ke kiri, aku melihat seorang yeoja hampir terserempet mobil. Aku yang kaget langsung berlari dan menolongnya sebelum terkena mobil itu. Aku membawanya ke seberang jalan. Aku mendengar ada seseorang berteriak "MIN ZIE!". Mungkin nama yeoja ini Min Zie, pikirku.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menghampiriku yang tengah menggendong Yeoja tadi. Yeoja tadi pingsan karena kaget mungkin. Kulihat sekilas wajah Yeo.. errr maksudku namja karena kulihat ia memakai kemeja dan jas. Ia terlihat cemas. Terlintas dipikiranku, ia mirip sekali dengan _'dia'_ (Teng Tong! *ngerusuh lagi digampar*)

"Ya! Min Zie ya! Ireonia! Ppali! Ppaliwa!" ujarnya sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh yeoja itu.

"Cih! Mobil sialan! Bukannya berhenti dan bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" omelnya kesal. Tuh kan, bener-bener mirip _'dia'_.

"tenang saja. Ia hanya pingsan. Nanti juga siuman…" ucapku lembut. Entah kenapa mendengar suaranya membuatku mengingatnya….

"ah, Gamshahamnida ne sudah menolong keponakanku!" dia tersenyum. Mirip bahkan sama dengan _'dia'_. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lalu melihat jam. Sudah hampir malam lebih baik aku pulang.

"kau bisa membawanya kan? Kalau bisa aku pulang dulu ya. sudah hampir malam." Pamitku

"ah ne! tak apa aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula rumahku tak jauh dari sini."

"ne. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Anyeong!" salamku dan langsung kembali ke apartement.

Yah begitulah ceritanya. Sejak saat itu katanya Min Zie menyuruh orang untuk mengetahui siapa yang menolongnya. Dan ia mulai bersahabat denganku. Aku baru tahu kalau yang kutolong itu Artis ternama. Dan anehnya tak ada yang tahu kalau dia kecelakaan. Mungkin menjaga image kali yah…

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dari kotoran-kotoran yang menempel di badan. Setelah selesai aku membuka lemari pakaian ku. Tiba-tiba ada sms dari hp ku yang tergeletak dikasur. Kuambil HP ku dan kulihat sms itu berasal dari Min Zie.

From: Minzie

_Oppa! Dengarkan aku ya! oppa harus melihat aku jadi DJ Radio! Ani oppa nyalakan Radio oppa lalu cari saluran(?) 89.1 ! aku jadi DJ Radio untuk radio tersebut hari ini. harus ya oppa!_

Aku terkekeh. Kupakai baju piyama ku segera. Lalu kunyalakan Radio pemberian appa. Kucari saluran radio yang dibilang Min Zie. Ah, sudah dimulai. Kudengarkan suara Min Zie yang terdengar merdu.

"_ah anyeong Yeorobun! Kita punya bintang tamu yang akan menjadi DJ Radio untuk hari ini. Min Zie-ya, bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

"_Tentu saja aku senang! Ini pengalaman pertamaku menjadi DJ Radio! Semoga kalian suka!"_

"_Ne, ah, Min Zie-ya, kau ingin memutar lagu apa untuk pembuka?"_

"_aahh… aku mau memutar lagu lama. Ini adalah lagu Boyband kesukaanku waktu dulu. Sayang mereka telah Vakum. Ini lagu yang Berjaya pada masa itu. Kita putar ya!"_

Aku penasaran. Boyband kesukaannya? Yang kutahu, ia suka Super Junior kan? Jangan-jangan…

**Dance Dance Dance Dance  
Dance Dance Dance Dance  
Dance Dance**

Omo! Ini kan!?

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Naega naega naega meonjeo  
Nege nege nege ppajyeo  
Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby  
Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo  
Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo  
Naega michyeo michyeo baby**

Aiihh! Lagu ini!?. segera kumatikan Radio itu. Kutelentangkan tubuhku dikasur menatap langit-langit kamar.

Kupejamkan mata. Memori-memori akan masa laluku terulang sudah. Kududukkan diriku. Kuambi sebuah foto dibawah bantalku. Cukup besar size foto itu. Didalamnya, terdapat Member Super Junior. Lengkap. 13. Dengan tulisan di pojok foto tersebut "PROM15E TO 13ELIEVE" kutatap nanar diriku yang ada difoto itu. Aku sedang tersenyum lebar dengan Heechul disebelahku. Member yang lain memasang gaya yang imut-imut. Aku tertawa renyah. Tak terasa di pelupuk mataku tlah mengalir air mataku. Kuhapus kasar air mata tak berdosa(?) itu.

"aiiihh Hangeng! Lupakan itu!" Teriakku lantang. Masa bodoh dengan tetangga. Aku tak peduli. Mengapa aku begini? Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. hanya saja, aku merasa amat sangat bersalah.

Aku merasa bersalah. Karena aku, Heechul katanya mengurung diri 3 bulan dikamarnya. Aku merasa telah mengecewakan semuanya… mengecewakan member lain, mengecewakan Heechul, serta mengecewakan ELF. Aku merasa… benar-benar tidak berguna…

Kuputuskan Kontrakku dengan SM. Bukan karena aku bosan dengan Suju atau apa. Tapi Jadwal yang terlalu padat, Rindunya aku akan kampung halamanku, serta Beratnya pekerjaan yang harus kulalui dengan SM membuatku putus asa. Aku mengeluarkan diri dari Super Junior.

Setelah keluar, aku memilih ber solo karir di China. Banyak juga yang mendukungku setelah keterpurukkanku itu. Bahkan para ELF masih setia memberiku dukungan walau aku bukan Member Super Junior lagi. (Hee bangga sebagai ELF! (Digebuk karena menggangu suasana)

Setelah sekian lama aku Solo. Aku memilih Vakum. Kudengar saat itu Super Junior juga Vakum. Hatiku teriris melihat Super Junior yang tampil tidak lengkap sejak Tahun itu. Tahun terberatnya Super Junior.

Kangin yang 2 kali terkena kasus sehingga harus wamil. Aku yang keluar. Serta Kibum yang memilih menjadi Aktor. Itulah yang membuat ku merasa bersalah. Entah . aku benar-benar merasa tak berguna.

Karena kelelahan berpikir sambil menangis, aku tertidur…

Pagi hari.

Jam 06.00 KST. Aku sudah berada didapur untuk membuat sarapan. Saat terbangun tadi kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Dan ketika kulihat wajahku di cermin, mataku terlihat sedikit membengkak.

Menu sarapan Andalanku setiap hari adalah Beijing Fried Rice. Hehe… jadi Inget Suju Full House kan… aih! Sudahlah! Aku harus maju sekarang! Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Tanda panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Anyeong Hasseyo Han Songsae. Aku orang tua Gweebon. Boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?"_

"Nde, tentu saja Oemonim. Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Setelah Gweebon berlatih Kungfu, bisakah kau mengantarnya ke tempat latihan Dance nya? Dekat dengan tempat latihanmu kok. Maaf aku meminta tolong seperti ini. soalnya tak ada yang bisa kumintai tolong. Aku terlalu sibuk."_

"Ye. Tentu saja Oemonim. Tak apa kok. Semua muridku sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri…"

"_Nde! Gamshahamnida Songsaenim! Ah aku harus Meeting. Anyeong!"_

Klik!

Oke… tugasku bertambah sekarang….

Skip Time… (Again)

Latihan sudah selesai. Aku harus mengantar Gweebon ketempat latihan Dance nya. Nama tempat itu "Lee Dance" eh? Namanya cukup aneh. Apa orangnya aneh juga?

"Songsaenim. Gomawoyo ne mau mengantar Gwee ke tempat Dance.." ujarnya imut sambil memegang tanganku.

"ne. cheonma. Tak apa kok. Ayo segera pergi!" ajakku.

"Nde!" dia semangat sekali…

Kami berjalan sambil sesekali tertawa berkat leluconku dan sikap polos Gweebon. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"Anyeooonngg~! Lee Songsaee~! Gwee sudah datang!" Teriak Gweebon kencang. Aku terkekeh. Sungguh anak kecil yang polos seperti dia ini bisa menjadi hiburan.

"aahh Nde Gwee! Kajja! Masuk! Ayo kita latihan!" eh suara itu? Nada ceria itu.

"Ayo Gwee tunggu apalagi! Eh ada yang mengantar Gwee. Anyeong Lee.." perkenalannya terpotong Karena Gweebon keburu berteriak…

"Yak! Monyet Songsae! Ayo latihan!" aku terdiam. Gwee tak sopan sekali… tapi tunggu dulu…

Lee?

Monyet!?

Mungkinkah!?

TBC

Anyeoonng~ *Tebar telor ungu Kyu* Hee balik~ mian baru update! Hee abis sakit. Mata Hee sampe sekarang masih rada-rada sakit. Hee aja nyolong-nyolong waktu istirahat buat ketik ni ff *Curcol dikit

Chap ni ga sempet Hee Edit. Jadi maaf klo ada Typo atau apa. Maklum Mata Hee udah kena silinder *lha?

Untuk Rossaelf4ever. Di Prolognya udah aku jelasin bahwa 1 chapter itu isinya kehidupan 1 member SJ. Maaf yak lo kurang memuaskan ff ini atau apapun. Hee minta maaf *bow

Makasih untuk semua yang review juga yang udah baca! Maaf yak lo update kelamaan!

Review again Please :3

**HEE**


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah Suju Vakum…

Disclaimer: aku hanya meminjam nama saja.

Cast: All Member Super Junior

Genre: Family, Freindship,

Rated: K+

Warning : OOC, miss Typo (s), Kurang memuaskan de el el

Summary: Kehidupan member Suju setelah Vakum dari dunia Hiburan. Mereka mulai menjalani hidup masing-masing tanpa kata "Super Junior" namun dibalik itu, mereka menyimpan rindu yang amat sangat dengan kegiatan Super Junior dengan para membernya. Kita lihat saja kehidupan mereka setelah itu…

Happy Reading !

Chapter 4:

Anyeong Hasseyo! Kim Jong Woon imnida! Panggilanku sih Yesung. Nama yang bagus kan? Tentu saja! Arti nama itu adalah Art of Voice. Kalian tak salah dengar. Karena memang aku berbakat dalam soal seni! Tentu saja! Aku pernah menjadi artis besar dulu…. Akh! Aku mulai ngawur!

Apa? Masalah artis besar tadi? Tak usah dipikirkan! Aku memang suka ngawur…. Ehh? Masih bertanya-tanya saja! Okelah akan kuberi tahu..

_Dahulu,_ aku memang artis besar. Sangat terkenal malah. Kalian tahu Kpop kan? Pasti tahu. Sekarang juga masih zaman Kpop. Tapi Zamannya para Boyband dan Girlband Berjaya? Kalian tahu? Berarti kalian sudah mengenal Super Junior dong? Boyband beranggotakan 13 ditambah 2 orang untuk sub grupnya? Kalian tahu? Berarti kalian kenal aku! Yap! Akulah si Penyanyi bersuara emas, Lead Vocal1, sekaligus si Aneh dari Super Junior^^, Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung!^^.

Jangan heran dan jangan bingung. Kini aku tak terlalu terkenal seperti dahulu. Kalau dulu ketika aku keluar rumah saja pasti ada yang meneriaki namaku "Kyaaa Yesung oppa!" atau "Yesung oppa saranghaeyoo~" yah begitulah intinya. Namun itu _dahulu…_

Aiihhh jadi Flashback begini… yah gapapa lah flashback dikit. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tak terkenal sekarang? Karena grup kami sudah vakum. Vakum dari dunia hiburan. _Selamanya. _Iya mungkin bisa dibilang selamanya. Karena aku tak berpikiran akan menjadi anggota Boyband lagi sedangkan umurku yang semakin lama semakin tua ini. bisa-bisa tulangku retak semua. Solo Karir? Oohh aku tak berpikir sampai kesana tuh. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah meneruskan usahaku dalam bidang restaurant ini.

Tapi, kalau dibilang kangen, kangen juga sih. Banget malahan. Kenapa? Tentu saja aku kangen sama member-member Suju, kangen teriakan ELF, dan lain-lainnya.

"Aku rindu saat mereka meneriakkan nama kami…" Gumamku sambil menatap kosong arah depan.

Kalian tahu? Aku merindukan teriakan fans-fans kami saat kami ada di panggung. Aku juga rindu saat kami melihat kehebohan ELF saat bertemu kami atau melihat foto kami di Twitter. Sungguh hal yang sangat kurindukan saat ini.

"kau ngomong apa Yesung Hyung?" suara laki-laki yang terkesan imut terdengar dari telinga kananku. Aku yang kaget langsung menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Ya! Kim JongJin! Bisa tidak mengangetkanku tidak!? Dan satu lagi, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan tadi saat kita berada di Mobit!" ucapanku yang awalnya kencang menjadi berbisik agar tak menggangu pelanggan. Juga tak ada yang tahu kalau aku ini Yesung Super Junior. Bisa gawat nanti.

Oh aku bilang aku lagi di Mobit? Yap! Inilah pekerjaanku sekarang! Meneruskan usahaku di bidang Restaurant ini. nama café ini adalah "Mouse and Rabbit" nama yang unik kan? Iyalah, yang punya aja unik banget B) *Hee Sweatdrop*

"Mianhae Jong Woonie Hyung… aku lupa… kekekeke~ ^^v" ucapnya sambil nyengir. Membuatku gemas dan mencubit pipinya. Walau sudah terbilang agak tua, dia tetap terlihat imut. Gimana kakaknya yah B) *sweatdrop lagi-_-*

"yak! Appoyo hyungg~" rengeknya.

"kau sudah berumur Kim Jongjin! Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil begitu!" kataku sambil mencubit pipinya lagi.

"heiii Kim Bersaudara, sudahlah. Lihat, pelanggan setia mu sudah datang lagi tuh…" Oemmaku berbicara sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya. Dan yang kulihat adalah perempuan lumayan tinggi langsing dengan kacamata diwajahnya yang kukenal siapa itu.

"tuh, artis besar datang. Ajarin dia nyanyi gih. Kali Hyung dapet kerjaan baru.." ejek adikku yang langsung kujitak kepalanya sayang(?)

"diam kau! Eh tapi Jongjin, dia bawa seseorsang dibelakangnya, kira-kira siapa yah?" tanyaku sambil terus memandang pelanggan setia kami itu, yang merupakan artis besar ternama.

"mungkin pacarnya Hyung…" jawabnya masih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kujitak tadi.

"mana mungkin…. Kelihatannya Tua sekali… masa iya dia pilih pacar yang ketuaan gtu…." *Hee marah! *digaplok**

"Managernya kali. Udah sono Hyung yang layani! Aku mau ke dapur liat bahan masakan!" Jongjin langsung kabur ke dapur belakang. Aku menyuruh salah satu pegawaiku untuk menggantikanku di kasir.

Aku langsung menghampiri meja mereka. Tak jarang aku terkena Flash Camera yang tengah memfoto artis besar itu.

"selamat datang Kim Min Zie yang terhormat! Mau pesan apa?" tanyaku menggodanya. Tentu saja, kami sudah sangat dekat seperti saudara. Masa iya aku melayaninya seperti ini? dan yah, namanya Kim Min Zie. Kalian tahu kan?

"aiihh oppa! Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal seperti itu! Apa-apaan sih!?" kesalnya. Tuh kan betul perkiraanku kalau reaksinya akan begini. Lucu sekali

"iya-iya. Mianhaeyoo. Kau mau pesan apa?"" tanyaku lagi.

"oh ya sebelum memesan, perkenalkan oppa, ini Managerku. Namanya Park Jung Soo!"

**DEG!**

Apa, apa aku salah dengar?

"_E, eeteuk hyung?"_ gumamku pelan sambil melihat ia yang tersenyum manis padaku. Ekspresi mukanya agak terkejut saat ia melihatku sedang terbengong(?) sambil memanggil nama hyung kesayangan ku.

"Nde? Mian ada apa?" Tanya manager Min Zie tadi.

"aa..aaniyoo! perkenalkan! Aku Kim Jong Woon! Aku sudah seperti bersahabat dengan Min Zie!" saat kuperkenalkan diriku, kulihat ia yang malah terkejut sekarang.

"_Ye, Yesungie?"_ sekarang ia yang memanggilku. Tapi, Mwo!? Dia bilang apa!? Yesung!? Walau lirih aku masih bisa mendengarnya!

"hei, hei!? Ada apa ini!? Ya Ahjushi! Katamu nanti ada pemotretan? Kenapa malah berlama-lama disini!? Ayo kita pesan makanan! Aku lapaaarr~" teriakan Min Zie membuat aku dan Leeteuk hyung jadi-jadian(?) itu kembali ke alam kesadaran sekarang. *Hee digeplak Angles*

"Yak Min Zie-ya! sudah kubilang jaga kesopananmu! Dan kau harus camkan baik-baik bahwa aku benci dipanggil Ahjushi walau aku sudah termasuk berumur!" Jung Soo Hyung menasihati Min Zie yang terlihat cemberut. Aigooo benar-benar mirip dengan Leeteuk hyung… o.o

"aiiihh iya-iya Jung Soo oppa! Ahh sekarang giliran Jong Woon oppa yang melamun! Hei!" Min Zie menoel-noel(?) pipiku. Dan aku kembali tersadar.

"aahhh iya Min Zie mau pesan apa?" tanyaku berulang kali.

"Aku mau pesan Apple Pie dengan Coffe Latte. Kau oppa?" Min Zie memesan menu andalannya.

"mmm… aku mau Chocolate Cupcake dan Mochachino Latte…." Kata Jung Soo Hyung.

"baiklah. Pesanan akan datang dalam 10 menit. Tunggu yaaa…" kataku sambil berlalu menuju kasir untuk meminta pesanan.

Dari awal Min Zie datang, aku terus memperhatikan laki-laki bernama Park Jung Soo itu. Sungguh dia amat sangat mirip Leeteuk Hyung kalian tahu!?. Senyum Angleic nya yang sangat ketara. Ciri khas tertawanya yang mirip suara Yeoja. Yang paling ketara tuh Kyang kyang Laughter-nya itu! Terdengar persis dengan Leeteuk Hyung!

" Hyung,,,… yang kulihat ya, Manager nya Min Zie itu mirip sekali dengan Eeteuk Hyung lho!" Jongjin membisikkan ku kalimat itu.

"aku juga sudah tau Jongjin…. Namanya juga Park Jung Soo! Nama Eeteuk Hyung!" balasku sambil berbisik juga.

"aahh hyung! Mereka memanggilmu tuh! Mau diajak ngobrol kali… gih sana!" Jongjin mendorongku yang mendapat panggilan dari Min Zie. Aku setengah gugup mendapat senyuman manis dari Jung Soo Hyung. Karena aku berasa bertemu Eeteuk Hyung sekarang.

"sini oppa! Kita ngobrol dulu! Ngumpung aku masih punya waktu sebelum kumulai jadwalku lagi…" Min Zie menyuruhku duduk di sofa dihadapannya.

"kata kamu tadi kamu ada pemotretan 1 jam lagi…" kataku sambil duduk.

"iya! Tapi masih 1 jam lagi ah! Dan studio nya dekat dari sini.. lagipula aku sudah kangen ngobrol dengan oppa di Mobit…" ucap Min Zie sambil menatapku yang sedang tersenyum kearah Jung Soo Hyung.

"ehh oppa. Kau sadar tidak? Jung Soo oppa mirip Leeteuk Super Junior kan?"

"Ya! Min Zie-ya! jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak ya! atau kita pergi sekarang..!" Jung Soo Hyung terlihat marah. Hei kenapa harus marah? Bukannya dipuji mirip artis harunya tersenyum senang atau reaksi senang lainnya.

"tapi bener lho Hyung… Min Zie gak berbohong.." aku mengobrol dengannya seperti sudah lama kenal. Aku berbicara seakrab ini tanpa sadar sepertinya(?)

"iiiisshh Jong Woon.. ada-ada saja. Tidak dia lebih ganteng daripada aku!" ._.

"aaahhh sudahlah! Kita ngobrol yang lain saja!" Min Zie terlihat cemberut karena daritadi aku hanya mengobrol dengan Jung Soo hyung.

"Oh ya Jong Woon-ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Super Junior, kau kenal mereka kan?" Jung Soo bertanya padaku. Oh ayolah Jung soo hyung. Masa aku tak kenal grupku sih!?

"Tentu saja aku kenal! Mereka bisa sampai eksis gtu dulu…" narsis dikit boleh kan? *-_-*

"iya-iyaa! Aku setuju sama Jong Woon oppa! Mereka ganteng-ganteng! Daebaakkk~" puji Min Zie sambil sumringah. Aku dan Jung Soo Hyung tersenyum bahagia.

"iyalah... aku yang laki-laki saja mengakui mereka ganteng semua. Apalagi yang namanya Yesung itu. Ganteng, suaranya bagus banget pula… B)" narsis lagiii. Bolehlah :)

"iyaa.. mentang-mentang namanya sama kayak Jong Woon oppa…" Min Zie menatapku membuatku agak malu.

"ngomong-ngomong lagu apa yang kau suka Woon?"Tanya Jung Soo hyung.

"lagu Sorry-sorry hyung. Lagu itu daebaakkk~!" narsis lagi! B) *Sweatdrop semua* Min Zie mengganguk mantap. Sedangkan Jung Soo hyung tersenyum bahagia.

"aahh oppa sudah jam segini. Aku pamit dulu yah!" Min Zie terlihat bergegas. Iya ya. dia kan termasuk artis yang sangat sibuk tahun ini.

"iya Jong Woon-ah. Kami pamit dulu yah! Terima kasih waktunya untuk mengobrol bersama…" senyum angelic Jung Soo Hyung keluar lagi. Aku jadi ikut tersenyum juga.

"tak usah seformal itu hyung… hati-hati dijalan yah!" Min Zie melambaikan tangannya setelah dari kasir. Dan aku balas membungkuk saat melihat Jung Soo hyung membungkuk juga.

Aku kembali ke kasir saat melihat mereka telah keluar dari tokoku. Aku tengah melamun karena bosan. Pelanggan sudah mulai sepi karena jam makan siang sudah habis. Aku berpikir sekali-kali jalan keluar tak apa kali yah…

Kuambil Mantelku. Lalu aku berpamitan pada oemma dan Jongjin bahwa aku ingin mencari udara segar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar jalanan Seoul yang hampir tertutup salju. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke taman dekat situ. Kulihat seorang pemuda manis tengah ingin melakukan selca. Namun kelihatannya ia kesusahan. Cara memegang kamera nya juga salah. Aaiihhh tak percaya kuhampiri pemuda itu.

"iisshhh! Kok susah sekali sih Selca nya!?" hei, suaranya sangat familiar ditelingaku. Suara cemprengnya…. Seperti suara Dongsaeng kesayanganku…

"hei… begini cara selca yang benar… kutunjukkan yah…" kuambil kameranya paksa. Ia terlihat menoleh dan terkejut melihatku yang sangat kurang ajar ini *tuh nyadar oppa. *digampar Clouds**

Aku tak perduli dia yang terlihat ingin marah. Aku langsung menariknya dan melakukan selca.

CKLEKK!

Kulihat hasilnya. Aku tengah tersenyum sambil merangkul pemuda itu. Sii pemuda tersebut malah mempoutkan bibirnya membuatnya ia tambah imut.

"huwaaa! Bagus sekali hyung! Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Hyung? Kau terlihat lebih tua dariku.." celotehnya. Benar-benar mirip Dongsaeng kesayanganku… :3

"panggil aku Woon Hyung saja. Oh ya siapa namamu?" aku bertanya namanya. Siapa tahu pemuda ini adalah 'dia'

"aahhh perkenalkan… namaku…"

"Yakkk! Wookie Hyung! Kau dipanggil oemma untuk menjaga kedai!" panggil seorang anak kecil kepada pemuda dihadapanku ini.. Wait…

Wookie!?

**TBC**

Uwaaahhh! Akhirnya selesai chap 4! *tebar album suju* hai haaii Hee balikk! Maaf baru update yah! Hee banyak masalah banget minggu ini.. jadi Hee susah banget dapet Feelingnya… *Curcol dikit

oh ya **ATTENTION!***bnr ga tulisannya? #plaaakk*

**ff ini tu, kalian udah tau kan? 1 chapter menceritakan 1 member. Jadi ga kubikin lanjutan. Dan emang begitu alur ceritanya. Dan juga, aku ga mungkin cerita 1 member ketemu siapa aja nanti. Missal: Kyuhyun keteme Hangeng, tapi di chap nya Hangeng ga ada Kyuhyun. Gtu. Maaf yahhh! Tapi ini kulakukan Karena tiap 1 chapter ini adalah ide yang baru muncul. Jadi gak udah kubuat dari awal.**

Maaf yak lo kalian belum puas ma ff Hee. Maklum Hee pemula banget. Jangan panggil Hee dengan Author dong. Biar deket panggil aja Hee otte? ;)

Ni balesan Review. Tp ga semua kubales. Mian yahh!

**aie: ni dah lanjuutt!**

**AreynaKyuminElf: mungkin bisa jadi itu Hyuk Jae… *evil Smirk. Bisa jadi juga mereka bakal Reunian :3**

**Evil Roommate: iya. Ini Yesungnya :). Aku sengaja ga nyebutin umur mereka waktu vakum. Kan kita ga tau kapan Suju bakalan Vakum ?**

**C4c4louds: iy4. G4p4p4 kok *lhaa? Hehehe sorry bercanda. Iya bisa jadi siihh *Evil Smirk**

**Jmhyewon: ne! makasih juga dah baca ffku. Makasih banget buat doanya! :'). Nii aku bawa Yeye :)**

**BLUEFIRE0805: Terserah Readers mau 13 atau 15 :). Ni dah update :)**

**YunieNie: makasih dah mau baca! Ini ga ada unsur Yaoi kok. Cuma sengaja kumasukin coupel mereka aja. Kan mereka lebih terasa familiar jika itu adalah orang terdekat mereka. Ya gak? :) tapi klo mau ada yaoi nya aku buatin deh… *digampar SJ**

**Lovely Couple: iya aku juga kangen Han oppa :'(. Emotionnya jangan nangis terus dong chigu :'( ni dah update :')**

Naaahh! Cukup ya cuap-cuapnya! Maaf klo ada review yang ga kebales! Thanks buat readers yang mau baca! Aku juga Trims bgt ma SiDers. Mereka udah bersedia baca ff ku yang abal ini. soalnya aku berpengalaman jadi SiDers… *di keroyok author senior* tp lebih baik kasih review yah? Biar Hee ada semangat buat update nii ff. ThankKYU!

Review again please :3

**HEE**


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah Suju Vakum…

Disclaimer: aku hanya meminjam nama saja.

Cast: All Member Super Junior

Genre: Family, Freindship,

Rated: K+

Warning : OOC, miss Typo (s), Kurang memuaskan de el el

Summary: Kehidupan member Suju setelah Vakum dari dunia Hiburan. Mereka mulai menjalani hidup masing-masing tanpa kata "Super Junior" namun dibalik itu, mereka menyimpan rindu yang amat sangat dengan kegiatan Super Junior dengan para membernya. Kita lihat saja kehidupan mereka setelah itu…

Happy Reading !

Chapter 5: Wamil amat Berat!

Anyeonghasseyo! Kim Young Woon imnida! Aku adalah lelaki berusia kepala 3 yang bekerja sebagai pelatih di Gym yang kubangun. Iya aku adalah pelatih sekaligus pemilik Gym yang lumayan terkenal ini. kau tak usah meragukan keahlianku. Hei bukannya aku sombong! Tapi aku memang kuat. Yah lebih kuat daripada sekumpulan orang-orang mabuk yang dulu pernah menghalangiku. Aiisshh kenapa mengingat kejadian itu sih!?

Apa? Kalian penasaran akan ceritaku? Eh? Waeyo? MWO!? Aku Kangin Super Junior? Hahaha…! Ya, kau benar.-_-

Kalian memang benar. Aku adalah Kangin Super Junior. Si Racoon galak plus si pembuat onar selain si Hyperaktif HaeHyuk dan si jail Kyu dan Wookie. Hehehe aku mengakuinya. Bagaimana aku tak disebut si pembuat onar kalau sampai aku melakukan kesalahan sampai 2 kali? Itu benar-benar membuatku merasa bahwa aku manusia paling bodoh sedunia.

Aiihh aku gak mau mengingat-ingat masa laluku yang kelam. Tapi berkat kejadian itu, aku sadar bahwa aku tak boleh lengah. Aku harus bisa menjaga image ku. Aih sudahlah! Aku kan sekarang bukan artis lagi! Aku hanya masyarakat biasa yang sedang berusaha hidup dengan mencari Rezeki di tengah kota Seoul yang luas ini.

Aku sempat berpikir ingin menjadi Jendral. Hei! Jangan menertawakanku! Ini cita-cita ku!? Tapi tidak tersampai. Sejak kejadian itu, aku jadi berpikir bahwa menjadi tentara itu amat rumit. Bagaimana yah nasib para pejuang yang dulu memperjuangkan kemerdekaan? Pasti pengorbanannya sangat besar.

Ahhh… aku jadi ingat masa Wajib Militerku dulu. Awalnya itu amat menyiksaku. Aku tak terbiasa dengan keadaan di camp. Aku tak terbiasa dengan makanan disana. Namun aku adalah lelaki sejati. Masa gitu saja aku kalah? Aku menyerah? Hell No! Kangin takkan menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya! Aku terus melewati masa Wamilku selama 2 tahun lamanya. Fiuuhhh~ sungguh waktu yang amat sangat lama bagiku. Tentu saja ! Suju saja sudah mengeluarkan 2 album tanpa aku! Kalian Tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Waktu aku wamil kan aku juga diberikan kebebasan memakai computer saat jam istirahat untuk memantau perkembangan Super Junior. Aku senang jika mendengar SJ mendapat penghargaan. Aku juga terkadang sedih mengingat Super Junior tak lagi 13 orang dipanggung. Namun aku begitu bangga dengan Fans kami, ELF. Mereka tetap member kami semangat, memberi kami cinta. Yang membuat kami percaya bahwa kami bisa terus maju.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ELF, aku jadi kangen mereka. Masih ada tidak yah Everlasting Friend sampai sekarang? Haaahhh~ aku kangen kalian ELF! Apalagi aku sangat rindu saat mereka berteriak 'Saranghae Yo Kim Young Woon!' Haiiisshhh benar-benar kalian membuatku kangen saja!

"aku sangat senang saat mereka mengatakan kata 'Saranghae' pada kami…"

"Young Woon oppa! Min Zie datang!"

Suara merdu seorang Yeoja membuatku kembali tersadar.

"Ye!" jawabku singkat.

"eii oppa! Katanya oppa mau membantuku berlatih?" kata Yeoja cantik bernama lengkap Kim MinZie tersebut. Kalian tak salah dengar. Ialah Kim MinZie si artis multitalenta. Ia sangat terkenal di Korea bahkan diluar negeri. Kalau dahulu dijamanku ia bisa disamakan dengan BoA Noona.

"iya iya Minzie. Sabar dong…" ucapku sambil mengajaknya berlatih. Dia itu adalah pelanggan setiaku. Ia tidak mau berlatih kalau pelatihnya bukan aku. Ia bilang, ia hanya ingin denganku karena aku adalah orang yang mirip dengan salah satu idolanya, yaitu Kangin Super Junior. Hei! Aku memang Kangin! Tapi aku sudah tak mau memunculkan diriku di TV lagi. Aku sudah Vakum. Jadi, lebih baik aku jadi masyarakat biasa saja. Dengan penyamaran dan berbagai alasan tentunya.

"ahh oppa! Nanti Managerku datang kemari untuk menjemput. Bersiaplah…" Kata Minzie sambil terus berlatih di treadmill (bnr ga tulisannya?)

"eh? Waeyo? Kenapa aku harus bersiap. Apakah Managermu itu Yeoja cantik?" kataku penasaran. Sudah hampir setahun dia berlatih disini namun aku belum pernah melihat Managernya. Mungkinkah managernya Yeoja cantik?

"hahaha! Aniya! Managerku Namja!"

"aiisshh! Kenapa aku harus bersiap!? Kau kira aku Gay oeh!" marahku padanya. Kulihat dia meringis saat aku menjitak pelan jidatnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Appoyo! Ish! Aku kan hanya bercanda! Oppa mau tau kenapa aku bilang bersiaplah tadi?" wajahnya berubah misterius. Kenapa sih ini anak?

"memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku lebih penasaran. Anak ini sifatnya aneh sekali kalau sudah main rahasiaan begini.

"Karena… Managerku mirip sekali dengan Leeteuk Super Junior! Dan oppa mirip sekali dengan Kangin Super Junior! Jadi bersiaplah karena Kangteuk akan kembali! Gyahahaha~ tapi kenapa kalian benar-benar mirip dengan idolaku itu yah?" Oceh MinZie tak jelas.

DEG!

Lee…Leeteuk Super Junior? Masa? Eeteuk Hyung? Kalau ingat dia, aku jadi ingat masa lalu. Waktu aku baru keluar Wamil, beberapa bulan kemudia Eeteuk Hyung mengikuti jejakku. Aku serasa kehilangan Hyung kesayanganku selama 2 tahun lamanya. Sunggu amat sepi bila Super Junior tanpa Eeteuk Hyung.

"Hei! Oppa! Kenapa jadi melamun begitu oeh!?" kesal MinZie sambil turun dari treadmill dan menggoyang-goyangkan pundakku.

"eh iya Minzie.. Wae.." ucapanku terputus karena mendengar teriakan.

"KIM MINZIE!" teriak seseorang dari pintu masuk. Kami berdua menoleh kearah suara. Suara itu. Suara yang amat sangat kurindukan. Saat kulihat wujud seseorang yang memanggil MinZie, Refleks aku berteriak dengan mata terbelalak.

"Eeteuk Hyung!?" ups! Aku keceplosan. Aku langsung menutup mulutku yang ternganga. Minzie dan orang itu tampak heran dengan sifatku. Aku merasa sangat bodoh saat itu juga.

"hei Youngwoon oppa! Sudah kubilang ia memang mirip dengan Leeteuk Super Junior! Tapi ia itu managerku! Bukan Leeteuk!" kata Minzie berteriak ditelingaku membuatku bisa tuli kapan saja.

"Ye? Aku? Leeteuk!? Haha! Kalian pasti bercanda! Dia lebih lebih tampan daripada aku!" kata Manager Minzie itu. Eii… kurasa ada yang aneh dengan nada bicaranya.

"maaf, Park-ssi? Bukannya aku lancang. Tapi bolehkah kau membantuku?" kataku memandang tajam kearahnya.

"ah Ne? apa yang kau perlukan Kim-ssi?"

"cobalah tertawa lepas" kataku serius.

"Ye?" dia keheranan rupanya.

"heii! Racoon oppa! Aku dan managerku tak punya waktu banyak! Kau malah menyuruhnya tertawa!? Kau gila Kim Young Woong-ssi! Micheosoo!" teriak Minzi tak jelas sambil mengelap wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Hei!? Ekspresi wajah Manager MinZie berubah. Terlihat amat sangat kaget seperti melihat Panggung Rubuh(?).

"aaah! Maaf Kim-ssi! Bukannya aku tak mau tapi Minzie harus segera melaksanakan Schedule nya. Ayo MinZie-ya! kita harus segera pergi!" kata Leeteuk Hyung jadi-jadian(?) itu sambil menarik Minzie. Minzie berpamitan padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya menganggu paham. Memang artis besar, sibuk sekali. Eh? Memang aku tak pernah seperti dia yah? Hahaha~ aku jadi gila sendiri-_-

Ah biarlah. Lebih baik aku istirahat sekarang. Kupanggil anak buahku untuk menjaga Gym ini. aku pulang kerumahku menggunakan mobilku. Setelah sampai rumah yang sederhana ini, aku langsung mandi dan berpakaian santai. Melakukan aktifitas di Gym yang menyebabkan aku berkeringat membuat tubuhku lengket semua. Setelah selesai, aku segera pergi menonton TV. Kunyalakan TV tersebut. Ahh…. Berita tentang K-Pop. Mungkin aku bisa menontonnya sebentar..

Kebanyakan, bicaranya tentang wamiiilll saja! Hah! Aku jadi mengingat masa laluku kan! Daripada begini lebih baik aku pergi saja. Kumatikan TV lalu segera menuju mobilku dan berjalan entah kemana. Aku bingung.

Oh hei! Aku ingat ada pelatihan Sepak Bola sore ini! Coba ah kuhadiri stadion itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku sampai di Stadion. Akupun melihat-lihat kedalam stadion. Isinya hanya beberapa pemain bola yang sedang berlatih. Ada yang pemanasan, ada yang sedang melakukan tendangan ke gawang dan lain-lain. Kulihat pelatihnya sangat semangat melatih anak didiknya. Tapi kalo dilihat-lihat, kok mirip Dongsaengku yah?

Kudekati pelatih itu. Ingin kuajak ngobrol dia tentang olahraga. Mungkin ia tak keberatan.

"Anyeong hasseyo…" salamku sopan.

"ahh Ne Anyeong hasseyo !" jawabnya ceria. Saat wajahnya menatap wajahku, kurasakan ia benar-benar mirip Dongsaengku!

"aahh sedang berlatih ya?" ucapku berbasa basi.

"Ne! kami berlatih untuk pertandingan besok melawan Korea Utara!" katanya dengan nada ceria. Benar-benar mirip.

Kami terus berbicara tentang olahraga. Terkadang sambil melihat kualitas para pemain saat latihan. Dengan nada bicaranya, gaya bicaranya, wajahnya, dan sikapnya, kok dia benar-benar mirip sih?

"oh ya kita belum berkenalan…" kataku ditengah-tengah pembicaraan.

"ah Ne! kau bisa memanggilku Hae saja. Kukira kau lebih tua dariku. Aku bolehkan memanggilmu Hyung?" katanya. Tuh kan!? HAE!?

"ehhmm… ne! kau panggil aku Hyung saja!" tapi nama Hae banyak kan di Korea!? Tak mungkin nama Hae hanya ada satu….

"yaakk~ Lee Donghae! Ikan peliharaanmu sakit tuh! Urusi Nemo mu itu!" kata seorang temannya dari belakang.

Hei hei hei….. Lee Donghae!?

Ikan!?

Nemo!?

MWO!? Mungkinkah!?

**TBC**

Anyeooonnggg! *tebar tiket Mubank* aigooo Mianhae update FF ni lama banget! Aku tuh ga bisa mikir gegara galau banget sama yang namanya MUSIC BANK!

Fiiuuhh butuh perjuangan banget buat mikirin ni chap. Padahal ni chap bias ku tapi susah bgt mikirnya. Uukkhhh gara-gara Music Bank ini nih! Chigudeul, ada yang Nontonkah besok? Ketemuan yuk! Di dalam mimpi :^)

Dan aku juga lagi galau-galau BGT pas ngeliat SIWON MENTIONAN MA AGNES MONICA! Dan entah kenapa, mungkin dah galau tingkat tinggi ampe nangis T_T. yah jangan ditiru yah…

Makasih banget buat UTS! Reviewnya banyak bgt! Aku seneng liatnya! Jadi tambah semangat deh. thengKYU bgt! :^)

Juga makasih sarannya dari BLUEFIRE0805, makasih atas sarannya! Aku juga udah ngerasa ga enak sih nulis kayak gtu. Mau nyoba-nyoba aja. Kkk~

Makasih juga buat semua yang udah baca FF ku ini. maaf ga bisa disebutin satu-satu karena aku mau ngebut bgt. Mungkin kalian harus sabar yah nungguin lanjutnya. Paling sedikit seminggu deh :^)

Dan maaf banget kalau Chap ini pendek! :'( aku bener-bener buntu ide!

Okey! Karena ini butuh perjuangan banget buat ngelanjutin ni ff, bolehkan Hee Minta Review?

**Soo, REVIEW PLEASE :^)**

**HEE**


End file.
